omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aleph
Character Synopsis Aleph 'is the main character of Shin Megami Tensei 2. He originally starts off as an amnesic gladiator, but as soon as he becomes a citizen of the Center, he discovers that his true identity is Aleph, the prophesied Messiah of Tokyo Millennium. However, much latter it is revealed that Aleph is actually an artificial Human, genetically created and engineered by the Three Cardinal Archangels, Michael, Raphael and Uriel, who were abadoned by God as a result of their hopelessly corrupt government of the city of Tokyo Millenium that made Earth unfit for the coming of the true Messiah. During the course, Aleph can pick to align with Chaos, Neutral or Law. While all these choices happened, canonically he fought YHVH and thus became cursed for eternity to reincarnate and die infinitely Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 6-A | 2-A | High 2-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei II Name: He goes unnamed throughout the first part, later being called Aleph (He also has another alias under the name "Hawk") Gender: Male Age: Unknown, he is genetically altered to look like a man in his 20s Classification: Messiah, Artifical Human, Fallen One Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Summoning (Using the COMP, Aleph is capable of summoning various types of demons to aid him), Void Manipulation (Even lesser beings are capable of interacting with nonexistence beings and killing them with merely their normal attacks), Immortality (Type 4 & 11, YHVH placed a curse on Aleph, forcing him to indefinitely reincarnate as punishiment for killing him), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of interacting with non-corporeal souls, nonexistent beings and abstract concepts), Time Manipulation (Through various abilities, he can stop or slow down time for opponents, including Demons who exist beyond linear time), Elemental Manipulation (In the form of Water, Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning and Energy), Conceptual Manipulation (Has no issues destroying Demons, whom of which are abstract ideas and thoughtforms concieved by humanity), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can pierce through Resistance to physical attacks, and turn one random resistance into a weakness with Gideon Bullet), Telepathy. Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Destructive Ability: Multi-Continent Level '(Battled King Frost and eventually slayed him, who is capable of freezing over the entire world through his ice powers) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Destroyed the physical forms of both Raphael and Uriel, then moving on to defeat Michael later onwards. Killed Asura, who is the very foundation of the multiverse and embodies it as well. Defeated Beelzebub, who surpasses the Four Cardinals with ease) | 'High Multiverse Level+ '(Killed all the names of YHVH and then would later go on to kill the avatar of YHVH themselves. Defeated Satan, who considered Aleph the most powerful Human that had ever opposed God) 'Speed: FTL '(Scales to Goetia, who is capable of stealing anything in the entire world in a single instant, and "pass over the whole earth in the twinkling of an Eye") | 'Immeasurable '(Can combat Demons, who exist beyond linear time and within The Expanse) | 'Immeasurable ' '''Lifting Ability: Unknown '| '''Immeasurable '| 'Immeasurable ' '''Striking Ability: Multi-Continent Class | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level | Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Vastly High Range: Extended melee range by himself. Hundreds of Meters with firearms | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Intelligence: ncredibly High. Despite being a silent character with no defined personality, Aleph was considered a prodigy by Okamoto, who stated he proceeded through the training simulation completely unscathed, and that he could skillfully fight with Demons even while amnesiac and on a "drunk stupor". Capable of wielding a vast assortment of weapons, raging from guns to swords, axes, spears and far more, and is very good at negociating with Demons in general, having to resort to trickery, or simply persuade them to join his side many times in his journey Weaknesses: Lacks the power to cast magic-based techniques. Notable Feats: Defeated YHWH at its complete form in Shin Megami Tensei II. Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Comp: '''A device commonly featured in the ''Megami Tensei franchise. It refers to the portable computer which many characters have used in order to communicate with, transport, and summon demonic entities using the Demon Summoning Program. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sword Fusion:' This is a process which allows him to increase the power of his swords by merging it with a Demon. *'Warrior's Spirit:' Decreases the attack, defense, and agility towards all enemies during combat. *'High Gun Pleroma:' Increases damage from guns by 50% *'Gideon Bullet' *'Sonic Shot' *'Myriad Arrows' *'Critical Eye' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Messiahs Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Godslayers Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Void Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2